My little darlings
by JulieArchery107
Summary: Shira's life couldn't be better. She had a loving mate, two adorable children and a safe place to call "home". Until Gutt came along and kidnapped her, making it all seem as if she left Diego injured and alone, with two small children. As if she betrayed them and returned to the pirate life. Held against her will, she does everything to return to her family. Will she make it?
1. Chapter 1

"My little darlings."

Chapter 1

"Golden days."

"Slow down Shibann!" Shira laughed, calling after her older child.

"No time momma." The little tiger boy, yelled back. "If I stop now…the rabbit will get away!"

The elder tigress only smiled at her little hunter.

He looked so much like his father.

They shared the same colored coat and eyes, the only thing he got after her were the black stripes on his back.

Not that she complained.

Her second child, Sheira, had a striking resemblance to her, with only her father's eyes being the difference.

The small girl was playing with a rock, nearby their den. Laughing and cheering whenever it jumped away.

"Sheira, dear!" Shira called to her daughter. "Come see your brother hunt!"

"Okay Mommy!" The tiny tigress chirped back and walked over to her mother.

In the meantime, Shibann was desperately trying to catch a running hare. Today was his parent's second anniversary and he wanted to give them a one of the kind gift.

"Get back here you, Easter bunny!" He yelled at the rabbit as it picked up its speed, getting further and further out of the young tiger's reach.

Growling, Shibann made his paws run faster, not caring where he was heading for.

"Shibann dear, watch out for that-"Shira cried, but it was too late. All she could do now, was watch in hidden amusement as her son trips over a rock and hits the ground, head first.

"Ahhh!" The tiger boy screamed as his head made contact with the hard floor. He rolled like a rock for about a second, before stopping on his stomach.

Shira was immediately at his side. "Shibann! Are you okay dear?! Does your paw hurt?!" Questions never stopped flowing out of her mouth, accompanied by Sheira's cheerful laugher.

"Boy Shib!" The younger tigress laughed. "You are terrible at that!"

With cheeks flushed with hot embarrassment, the young male growled at his little sister. "Shut up Sheira!" He yelled. "I didn't see you run around like crazy, to get mom and dad a present!"

Shira's heart melted, when she heard her child say that. She leaned forward and licked her brave, little hero on the nose. "Don't worry honey." She purred into the young man's ear. "You'll get him next time."

That seemed to cheer the boy up a bit, even if he was disappointed in his own performance today.

He really wanted to give his parents a self-caught gift, it was both to show them how much he learned on his lessons and for them to realize that he isn't a little kitten like Sheira anymore.

And it wasn't just any rabbit. It was the fastest one in the valley and the young Diego-look-alike, was determinated to be the first one who ever caught him.

Now…all his efforts were in vain. The blasted jumper was still, just a tad bit quicker than he was.

"Actually, you can still catch him today." A strong, male voice said making the rest of the tiger family, look up in surprise.

There stood Diego, with a dead antelope next to him and a certain hare, trapped between his paw and the floor.

"Dad!" Both younglings yelled happily, then ran to greet their father.

"You caught him!" Shibann stated, looking down at the squirming rabbit. "Wow."

"Actually son." Diego stated, smiling. "You. Caught him."

The youngster blinked. "What? How?"

"Well, for starters if you didn't wore him out just like you did, I wouldn't be able to get him." Diego ruffled his older child's tiny mane. "Looks like somebody isn't a little kitten anymore." He added smiling.

Shibann laughed and looked up at his father, smiling. "Really dad?"

"Really son." The older male's voice was full of pride, as he answered his boy's question.

He was truly proud of them.

Both, Shibann and little Sheira.

For tiger cubs that were raised outside a proper pack, they were doing very good.

Shibann was growing into a great hunter and future leader. Diego had no doubt that in a couple of years, he'll leave their den, find a female and create his own pack.

Sheira was becoming a copy of his wife Shira, growing into a strong independent female, who won't let a male take the lead in a relationship.

Yes. He was happy to be their father.

"Alright kids." He said, after the sound of bickering brought him back to the present. "Who wants diner?"

Two pairs of amber colored eyes, were immediately on him. "Me! Me!" They screamed, jumping like rabbits.

Shira laughed. "Okay children. Go wash your paws in the river, while I and daddy prepare your meals."

Without as much as a squeal in protest, both cubs were already rushing towards the nearby stream.

"They're growing up fast, aren't they?" Shira asked, rubbing her head against his neck.

He nodded. "Yes. That they are." He admitted in a sad tone.

The female felt the slight downfall in his mood and decided to take his mind of that idea. "Come on." She pulled his ear playfully. "We still need to prepare that diner we promised."

Diego sighted but followed his mate.

He remembered how painful it was for him to leave his parents. He didn't want his children to go through the same.

"Don't worry honey." Shira purred into his ear. "Whatever happens, we will be with them every step in the way." She assured.

Oh how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

"My little darlings."

Chapter 2

"Family."

"Hurry up, Manny!" Ellie yelled at her mate. "We're going to be late for the family diner!" She added, impatiently.

Her husband was spending hours looking at himself in the small pond behind their cave, trying to figure out which tie to wear. The one made of grass, or the one made of leaves.

And they say women are the ones that spend the most time, in front of the mirror.

"Give me five more minutes!" Manny yelled back. "I can't decide, which one to wear today." He said looking at the ties that hung limply on his tusks.

"Just wear the one you got from them last year for your birthday, dad." Peaches said, walking out of the cave. She decided to follow her mother's footsteps and chose to wear a pretty pink flower in her hair.

Ellie had the same idea, only her flower was red.

Manny snorted at his daughter's response. "In case you don't remember _Peaches_ , the grass tie is from Shira and Sheira and the leaf one is from Diego and Shibann." He probably should have included the one made of dry fruits that he got from Sid and Granny as well, but that one was…impractical. And attracted various insects.

"Oh…OH!" The young mammoth's eyes widened, once she remembered that. "That…complicates things a bit."

"A bit? A BIT?!" Manny yelled in frustration. "If I chose Shira's, Diego will think I don't like his present. If I choose Diego's, Sheira's sad face will haunt me in my nightmares!"

Ellie rolled her eyes.

Manny could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Relax honey." She said, walking up to him. "It doesn't matter which tie you choose. The most important thing is that you'll be there, with us and them. As one, big, happy family."

The male mammoth seamed to relax, hearing those words and eventually chose Diego's tie.

Ellie smirked. Guess the best friend always wins.

"Crash! Eddie!" She yelled for her possum brothers. "You guys coming or not?!"

Soon, loud noises that sounded a lot like bickering, were heard.

"You look so _stupid,_ in that tie!" One voice laughed.

"Shut up! You look even _stupider_ in yours!" The second screamed.

Soon the two striped rodents, showed up.

And the mammoth family could barely sustain laugher.

Eddie was wearing the tie Manny got from Sid and Granny, which was way too big and made flies fly around him.

Crash, since the male mammoth didn't have another spare neck decorator, drew his with a bit of mud. But it was so poorly done it reminded her of the "present" they made for Peaches, before she was born.

The proud mother rolled her bright green eyes, as her two older brothers began fighting with each other again.

She could hear Manny groan. "Do they _really_ have to go Ellie?" He asked. "I mean, the last time they were face-to-face with Diego's cubs, they were trying to make Shibann eat vegetables and teaching Sheira how to swing on her 'trunk'."

Ellie chuckled at the memory and shook her head. "I'm afraid they too are part of our wonderful family, Manny dear." She giggled when he groaned again.

"Aw…Come on dad." Peaches said, punching her father playfully in his arm. "Relax…it'll be fun! You'll see!" The young mammoth said with a lot of confidence.

"Yeah!" A new voice said, happily. "I'm sure it will! Um…what are we talking about again?"

It was Sid. The green-yellow sloth, had a flower necklace on his neck and carried four similar ones he presumably, wants to give the tiger family.

Ellie made a wild guess that: the red one was for Diego, the purple one was for Shira, the light pink one was for little Sheira and the blue one was for young Shibann.

The mammoth mother knew, the older male tiger will be quite cross to find that his son was going to get a necklace in manlier colors, than he was.

But that's just Sid's weirdness.

"Sid!" Peach smiled. "Ready for the 'family diner'?" She jumped to him and punched his arm with her trunk.

"I sure am!" The said sloth yelled, excitedly. "I always wanted to give our dear tiger family, those necklaces! Diego likes when I do them, so much, he actually loses every single one I make for him just so I can make more!"

Ellie rolled her eyes.

God, old, optimistic Sid.

"So Sid." Manny asked. "You're going alone?"

The sloth raised an eyebrow at him. "No…I'm going with Granny. Why?"

"Because you forgot to take her with you." The mammoth said, raising his own eyebrow.

"What? No, I did not!" Sid yelled. "She's right here!" He turned and…pointed at nothing. "Um…there!" He tried again, nothing. "Maybe…there!" He pointed to his other side.

He looked so wired, even the possums were looking confused.

Peaches rolled her eyes. "Uncle Sid, she's not here. You can stop trying to find her next to you, and go looking for her at home."

"I don't understand!" The poor sloth yelled. "She was right next to me, when we walked near the oceans coast-!" His eyes then widened and without a warning, he ran off back the way he came, shouting: "GRANNY! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FEED PRECIOUS!"

Everybody laughed at that.

When the laughter cooled down, Manny spoke:

"Alright fellas since we're all done, I think it's time for us to head out towards Diego's den before we're late and he decides to chew our insides, the next time we see them."

Nodding they headed out to meet up with the rest of their family.


	3. Chapter 3

"My little darlings."

Chapter 3

"Somebody in the bushes."

"Mom, when are they coming?" Whined Sheira looking up at her mother.

"They'll be here soon, honey." The elder tigress answered. "Just give them time to get here, the distance they have to overcome is not a walk in the park, sweetie."

Sheira groaned. "I know, I know. But it always takes so _long_ for them to get here!" The small tigress whined again, mumbling something about tardiness.

"Why can't they live here, with us?" Shibann picked up the topic, before his mother could answer. "There's plenty of fruit here and they wouldn't have to travel all the way from the East Coast to get to us in time."

Shira sighted and wished Diego, who went to catch another hare, was here. He'd be able to explain that to their young, without involving the 'meat-eater eats fruit-eater' talk and the disturbing thought's that comes with it when one of them askes "how?".

The truth was, the South Coast was the piece of land on their paradise, invaded mostly by predators. Animals that live on eating other animals, just like them. And the reason why the Mammoth and Sloth families don't live alongside them, was that they wouldn't survive a day here, with most neighbors watching them as if they were a bunch of dodo birds, ready to be eaten.

That idea wasn't so hot with Diego, and most definitely didn't sit well with Manny and Ellie. Peaches was okay with anything as long as it is far away from the ocean, Crash and Eddie don't really think for themselves and will go everywhere Ellie goes, Sid was afraid of the sabretooth lion family that lived nearby and Granny didn't feel like leaving Precious behind.

That's why they lived on the East Coast, far away from the endangering predators but also away from them, along with other fellow fruit-eaters.

Sure they'd visit from time to time, but only when the rest of the meat-eaters were asleep after their own meal. That way the mammoths and sloths wouldn't have to worry about being eaten by them, whenever one of the tigers were not around.

She then looked back at her cubs, still waiting for her to answer the question.

Sure, Shibann _probably knew_ where their food came from, but he always had the idea that the creature they ate, would wake up one day.

He still didn't know the true meaning of the world 'death'.

To the young tiger it was just a very long sleep, because most of the animal's they eat are dodo birds and hares. They all look so alike you hardly see the difference between the one you just devoured and the one walking near the pond, the next day.

Before a word could come out of her mouth, a rustle of leafs caused her to snap her head in that direction.

Shira could see from the corner of her eye, that her son gave her a questionable look before following her footsteps.

Nobody moved for a minute, the surrounding going deadly quiet.

That is…before a stick cracked in the nearby bushes.

"Mommy, what's happening?" The elder tigress could feel her daughter pressing her tiny body against her own, in fear.

Shira didn't answer, instead she narrowed her eyes and sniffed the air.

Yes, somebody was definitely hiding there watching them.

The scent was unknown to her but it did smell like a fellow sabretooth. Which, in many ways, could be disastrous.

Lone tigers are usually starved half to death, not knowing how to function without a pack. Those guys are usually so desperate they'd attack one of their own, just so they have meat to fill their stomachs. And if, by any chance, they meet a single female with cubs…

They wouldn't hesitate to kill them, more bodies mean more food.

Shira didn't know if the sabretooth was starved or not, but she did know he wasn't local. And he was watching her children while Diego is out. And that could only mean danger.

"Mom?" Shibann's voice whispered as she stepped closer to the bush.

"Stay with Sheira, honey." The tigress whispered back, not turning to face her son. "Mommy will be right back. I just need to find out who's playing 'hide-and-seek' with us." She send her children the most reassuring smile she could muster and leaped after the disappearing scent.

#Shibann's POV:

I watched my mother disappear in the forest and suddenly felt incredibly lonely and, worst of all, venerable.

Mom might not know this, but I knew there was somebody out there even before today.

We both knew.

He was tall, taller than dad and had the weirdest eyes I've ever seen. His pupils were purple instead of amber like me, dad and Sheira, and blue like mom.

He looked a lot stronger to, his muscles easily spotted beneath his orange fur.

I didn't like him and Sheira was scared of him.

The guy reviled himself to us whenever mom and dad weren't near, asking us questions about our hobbies, our friends and many other questions that shouldn't be asked by a total stranger.

We refused to tell him, of course, remembering what mom and dad told us about talking to strangers.

But when we did, he'd only laugh and shake his head saying:

"My dear children, I am no stranger to you."

He creeps me out and even gave my little sister nightmares, every once in a while.

He only disappeared when either our parents, or one of the mammoths came to check on us.

All the time binding us to keep him a secret, telling us that if word of his existence ever reached our mom's ears, it'll spoil the surprise.

"Bann?" I hear Sheira ask. "Was it _him?"_ She whispered, looking up at me with the same amber eyes I have, sparkling with fear.

I gave a disappointed sight and nodded, confirming her statement. "Yes, sis. It was him."

"But isn't he supposed to be…hidden?" My baby sister asked, burying her head into my chest. "He never came out with mom and dad around before. Why did he show himself this time?"

"I don't know, Sheira." I answered truthfully, pulling her closer with my paw. "But I do know this: Mom is so going to whoop his behind, when she finally finds him." I forced a smile to show up on my face.

She smiled back but the grin didn't last long.

"I wish daddy was here." Sheira whispered, tears in her bright, honey colored eyes.

"Don't worry." I tried to sound reassuring, despite my own doubts. "Dad will be here soon."

"Promise?" She looked up at me again, fear was replaced by hope.

Even though it was out of my control, I spoke the words she wanted to hear. "Promise." Because…what was I supposed to say?


	4. Chapter 4

"My little darlings."

Chapter 4

"The past _always_ catches up with the present."

Shira walked towards the source of the smell with all her senses on high alert.

She knew who that was, she knew why he was here, what she didn't know was why he decided to revile himself right now.

He had plenty opportunities to do so _before_ she joined Diego and his little pack, as well as started a happy family.

The tigress snarled, her sharp claws scratching the ground beneath her paws.

 _He's got some nerve, showing up here now_. Shira though emitting a soft growl, careful not to alert him to her presence.

The bastard was near, she could smell his smugness and arrogance in the air that surrounded her.

And he wasn't alone.

The scent that accompanied him was received just as badly, for the male was supposed to be dead after his little encounter with mermaids.

Both the tiger mother and Peaches hoped to never see that sea tyrant, ever again.

"I know you're there, bastards!" Shira yelled at the forest before her, getting tired of the quietness of the place and their unwillingness to show themselves. "Show yourselves, cowards!"

A loud laugh sounding like a mix between two deep, male voices answered her, and soon two of her biggest mistakes, came back to her life.

"Challenging and bold as ever are we, Ira?" A dark-brown tiger with soft black stripes and easily recognizable purple eyes, chuckled as he walked out from behind a rock.

Shira blistered at the old, hated nickname.

The new male tiger was about a head taller than Diego and looked twice as strong. His sharp-looking claws than never seem to hide, gave him an impression of a dangerous predator that not many can take down.

The tigress growled at him, the fur on her back standing up as another irritating smile graced his muzzle.

Her irritation only grew once she realized the obvious similarities between him and her son, Shibann. The bastard could be easily mistaken for the cub's father and that only made him all the more dangerous, to her family.

"What do you want, _Seth_?" Shira spat his name, gathering all the hurt he ever inflicted upon her and her clan, in to that one drop of saliva.

The bronze tiger only laughed at her display of disgust.

"Why, Shira darling." He cooed in that charming voice of his, the voice that could make her do whatever he wanted all those years ago, before the tragedy happened. Before the SilverFur tiger clan new the abomination of hell, that was Seth. "Is this how you greet _all_ your old friends?" She didn't answer. "Why, I was kind of expecting a warmer welcome but if you want to be this way…"

"Cut the crap, Seth." The tigress snarled, flashing her teeth. "I have two hungry kids, I need to feed. I can't stand here all day, listening to that snake of a tongue that you have."

The purple eyed male flinched at the growling tone, but remained calm when answering her.

"You ask me what I want? Well, the answer should be quite obvious." Whitin the blink of an eye he miraculously found himself millimeters from Shira's face, earning a loud, disapproving growl from the tigress. She forgot how fast the bastard was. "A long time ago we made a promise to each other…" He purred as the white tiger backed away, her fangs flashing. "I wish only to fulfil that little agreement. After all, your father approved."

"That was _before_ you _killed_ him _!"_ Shira snarled jumping away from the other tiger.

Seth sighted dramatically.

"Ira, honey you are sadly mistaken." He said with fake sadness plastered on his muzzle. "I did _not_ kill, Sylvein." The psychotic sparkle in his eyes, made Shira's fur stand up. "Now the cuts, bruises, broken bones, as well as the drastically cold weather, are the ones you should suspect. I hear they are quite good in killing living beings." He winked at her playfully, making the young mother sick in the stomach.

"You sadistic, _bastard!_ " Shira yelled. "My father died from the wounds, _you_ inflicted upon him!"

Seth nearly shrugged, not bothered at all.

"He died because he was _weak_ , Shira." He corrected in the matter-of-fact kind of tone. "I _still_ don't get why everybody was so mad at me, for offing the guy." The tiger added, generously curious. "I just made all of you a favor, getting rid of that pathetic weakling-of-a-leader and making way for a new, stronger one. Really, darling you should be thanking me."

"You really _are_ sick in the head, if you thought we would _thank you_ for killing our clan leader." She snarled. "My father was a fair alpha, beloved by everyone for his gentle leadership and compassion."

"Sylvein was a _coward_!" Seth suddenly yelled, showing more of his psychotic side. "He never had the strength to do, what needed to be done!" He huffed, shaking his large head. "What kind of _leader_ leaves his enemies _breathing_?! They should be run to the ground for their crimes, _not_ offered a place in the colony!" After a moment the rabid tiger calmed himself a bit, returning back to his charming state. "But, even back then, that didn't matter. For I still would have made 'clan leader' even _if_ Sylvein was still among the living. After all…" Shira blinked and there he was again, inches from her nose. "I was in love with his _beloved_ daughter, was I not?"

The white tigress jumped back again in disgust.

"The only thing _you_ loved back then, was _power_ and my parents new that. They _all_ did." Her voice waivered, a sob escaping her throat. "They…they tried to warn me but…I was too stubborn to listen." Her words then became nothing but a whisper. "And that's why you killed them. _All_ of them. Even the _baby cubs_." She let out a small cry as her brain envisioned Sheira and Shibann, among the dead children. "I was a fool for not realizing it sooner." She met his creepy, calm gaze with a cold stare of her own. "I should have killed you, in your sleep."

"Perhaps." Seth said, his voice sounding bored with the conversation. "But the promise still counts." He added with a twisted smile on her face, and began to slowly make his way over to her. "You belong to me, _Princess_. You and those little cubs of yours." He purred, purple eyes flashing with insanity. "We will be a _family_ , together. With you as my lovely mate, Shibann as heir to my throne and Sheira as daddy's little girl."

Shira snapped her teeth against his chest in anger.

"You stay the _hell_ away from my cubs!" Sheira screamed backing away, only to run into a familiar looking badger and kangaroo, grinning at her.

"There is nowhere for you to run, Princess." Seth cooed, getting to close to her for comfort. "Just give in to me, Ira." He whispered. "And we'll be the family you always wanted."

"Even if, by some miracle I were to go along with that sick plan of yours." She chuckled. "You forget that my _mate_ , is the most _stubborn_ cat walking on this planet." Shira emphasized the word 'mate', enjoying the angry look that appeared on the male tiger's face afterwards. "He won't stop searching for us, until he has you neatly skinned for the birds to feed on." She said, smirking. "And the mammoths will help too." Added knowingly, perfectly aware that Manny and his family would very much like to join Diego's little escapade.

"Oh you mean, Diego?" Seth asked, something in his voice making the tigresses stomach turn to ice. "Oh don't worry about _him_ , darling." He then snapped his claws together and Gutt began pulling something from behind a large rock.

Once it was fully in sight…Shira's heart nearly stopped.

It was a mutilated, broken-beyond-repair, without a single spot _not_ covered in blood, body of what was once a proud cat.

"He won't be bothering us, anymore."

JA107: Hi, guys! Sorry for the wait! I promise I'll update more regularly from now on, after all… We're just getting into the fun part ^^


End file.
